Calling out your Name
by Auroress 13
Summary: She was imprisoned for crimes that she never committed. Almost 14 years after she was released her past comes back to haunt her;Now she has to face her past and find a way to save herself and... NC-17 in chapter Eight only
1. Two men in a coffee shop

Calling out your Name  
  
By: auroress13  
  
I feel I need to explain the new title, Calling out your Name. I heard a Song called "The City" which explains the Elena ~ Severus relationship.  
  
"Had a dream had a drowning dream,  
  
Was in a river of pain  
  
Only difference this time I wasn't calling out your name  
  
Has it ended before it's begun  
  
You hold on and I try to run,  
  
But anybody heading in my direction  
  
Away from the city  
  
Anybody want to change the way they feel step inside,  
  
Dosen't really matter where you take me,  
  
Away from the city  
  
I wanna start again  
  
Oh I wanna start again  
  
Funny how those friends forget you when your tired of their games  
  
Missed a show, and a part of their blow  
  
And they've forgotten your name… yeah  
  
I left the me I used to be I wanna see this through  
  
I left the me, I used to be if only you'd see it too"  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any characters of her creation that I am using I do however own the plot line of this story and the character Elena Struthers. Don't sue me, yada, yada, yada. You get the point. Please Read and Review.  
  
And without further ado the story….  
  
  
  
**The rubies gleamed in the faint moonlight, sending small diamonds of red radiance around the room.  
  
"Emily, you cannot keep running from your destiny, for once you sit and rest it will catch up to you."  
  
He whispered as he hooked the necklace on her pale throat. The necklace was soft silver. From its chain hung smaller silver chains that were intertwined into a Celtic knot; where the chains met they had small teardrop-shaped rubies. At the very bottom of the knot there hung a large oval-shaped ruby that was so red it was almost black. On the back there rested an inscription that she could almost recognize. **  
  
She awoke with a start; her face drenched in a cold perspiration, Emily calmed her rapid pant and closed her eyes. Many times she had received this dream, she had not a clue as to who the man was or where she got the necklace but, it seemed so real that she couldn't quite shake the feeling that some thing was afoot in the kingdom of Nampolis, and she was going to find out… quite sooner than she expected.  
  
  
  
Elena put her fountain pen down and took a swig of her slowly cooling mocha latte. She read over her writing in the notebook, it was the beginning of her latest novel. Perhaps this one would sell better than her last, The Emerald Knife. The Emerald Knife, had gotten critically acclaimed by The London Times and The New Castle Star, as well as many of the other newspapers, however it wasn't as well selling, as it should have been. Though it did well enough to get at least $100,000 in American currency but that was only enough to get by for now. She swirled her coffee in its cup and looked up at her surroundings.  
  
Just then a man with short, crimpled gray and sienna hair walked in, he walked up to the counter and ordered. He was wearing a frayed pair of blue jeans with older boots, and light blue T-shirt. He looked to be about in his early thirties despite the grayed hair. Elena tilted her head to the right side and stared at him for a second, quickly she turned her head back down again to avoid being caught staring. He turned around and scanned the coffeehouse, stopping slowly, so as to let his eyes wander on her body. Her eyes drifted up again and met his; they stared for a second and then averted them again.  
  
The barista handed him the coffee and he walked over to the counter with the creamer and the condiments. He put a lid on his coffee and walked over to the table next to the window. He was trying to look at her without staring, and she was staring at him through the corner of her eye.  
  
A few minutes passed and another man walked in and greeted him. The new man was blonde-haired, but he didn't look like a natural blonde, more like he had dyed it. The blonde-haired man looked rather gaunt and was wearing a pair of black jeans that were a little too big, and as well he was togged up in a black t-shirt. The pair was now talking excitably in a low tone. Elena clicked her pen cap on. She finished her mocha, and put her belongings in her green drawstring bag and drew the bag closed with her silver drawstring. She got up and walked by them to the door.  
  
"Voldemort is hiding and I think he is up to something… I don't like this."  
  
She heard the blonde-haired man say. Her eyes widened and she paled. Quickly she walked out the door. She ran to her car, hopefully she could go back to her flat, pack and then get out of town as quickly as possible. She wouldn't go back, not now, not ever. She drove for about five minutes and took the last turn into "Woodland Hills" apartments. She parked her car and walked to the door, unlocked it and then bounded up the stairs and to her flat. Swiftly she picked her flat key and unlocked her door, the door creaked as it always did when she opened it. She gazed across the flat, and her heart nearly stopped when she saw who was sitting in her emerald-green armchair by the window… Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Authors Note; Bwwhhhhaahhahhaha cough haahahhaha Cliff Hanger! Oh the suspense the suspense. I will Finish the second chapter next week so don't worry I won't keep you waiting for long.  
  
Ciao! Ja ne! Salut! 


	2. Of history and choices

Calling out your Name  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, you get the Idea right. Now onto the yarn.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lucius sat in her armchair by the window; Elena's mind was in shock. However she swiftly recovered, and her expression turned to that of which was reminiscent of years past, the one she wore in the later seventies and the first year of the eighties. She grinned wickedly,  
  
"Lucius…" she purred, "To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" She shut the door and walked quite calmly to where he rested, and gracefully kneeled and put her cheek by his hand that lay on the end of the arm.  
  
"Well you certainly haven't changed El. I bring you tidings of good cheer, Master has been resurrected… and he requires your continued support and… services." He drawled amusedly as he stroked her hair.  
  
"He is resting at my humble abode," She sniffed mockingly, He continued. "You are to present yourself there tomorrow, I am certain you remember where my manor is, and If you'll excuse me I have pressing matters which need attending to. I'll see you tomorrow." He said the last part in a sexy roguish purr.  
  
He removed both of his hands and got up, and as well pulled her up with him. He grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her toward him. Lucius kissed her and probed her mouth with his tongue. As she started to pull away for air his teeth caught her lip and bit hard enough to draw blood.  
  
"Until tomorrow," he said huskily.  
  
"Yes, until tomorrow…" She said thoughtfully, and with that he disapparated.  
  
As soon as he left, Elena sank to the floor in a heap, weeping, and shaking convulsively. She spent the next 2 or three hours like this just sobbing and trembling.  
  
Finally at 6:30pm she found some strength and made her way to the bedroom, she went over to her trunk at the end of her bed and opened it. She had exiled herself from the wizarding world in 1981, after the end of her "employment".  
  
She had joined the Death Eaters as a slut, a whore to "service" the Dark lord and any other Death Eaters who wanted it, but she had also joined as a spy. She used them for information, had extracted it from them without their knowledge. A special pressure point on the back while completely relaxed can make anyone tell anything if only asked, a backrub sounded like a completely innocent venture. Very few in the world knew of this tactic of interrogation, the whole of Britain was completely ignorant of this capacity, of course with the exception of her.  
  
She pulled out her wand, of unicorn hair and rowan wood soaked in moonlight, and swished it in the air. Sparks of emerald green and silver showered the air with pure magic, at its barest form. It had been years since she had been back at Hogwarts. She could almost smell the warm, delightful air of the Great Hall, could almost feel the cool, calming air of the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
She could even picture His face when He saw her again, He, Him, My Love. She looked down at her ring finger; on it was an amethyst heart, on a beautiful lustrous, silver band. She had kept it on even through all these long fourteen years. She longed to see his face, to touch his warm, pale cheek, to kiss him and be in his arms.  
  
But she couldn't, she didn't even know where he was, much less whom he was. He probably had waited for her, waited and waited hoping, wishing for word of her well-being, even if it was just that she was alive. But after all these years he must have given up hope, even He couldn't keep hope that long. 'Knowing him, he's probably off sulking and being nasty to everyone,' she smiled slightly, 'just like old times.'  
  
She got some of her clothes out of the closet and packed her trunk with them. Getting ready for tomorrow was a lengthy process. The day she would see Voldemort is the day that could be her last, perhaps he would not know, of her betrayal. This time however she would not tempt fate, this time she had no one left to protect, no reason left to fight.  
  
. She hadn't been able to save them, the Longbottoms, the Potters, The Bones's, and the list went on. Even after all these years she still hadn't been able to forgive herself. If only she had been a few minutes earlier, Lily and James would still be alive, and she wouldn't have left those many years ago, she would still be content with her Beloved, she would still have so many things that were taken from her and they would able to hate them in peace but no… they had to be heroes, prized catches for death eaters.  
  
How she loathed and lamented them, and their son… Harry, Harry Potter. The boy who lived, after Voldemort disappeared things had all gone downhill, the ministry had accused her of being an accomplice to He-who-must-not be named, and she had pleaded no contest, as a way of keeping her stint as a spy, surreptitious. Many at that time didn't believe it anyway, even if Dumbledore, shouted it at the top of his lungs, Fudge would not believe that a woman Death eater, and a whore was innocent.  
  
Perhaps it was better this way, now she could just run instead of going to Voldemort. She laughed slightly, Leave Voldemort?!! No One Ever left Voldemort, He left them. You would be killed before you… Left Voldemort. She scoffed at her own absurdity. No, leaving the fold would be madness, especially if The Dark lord wished for you to be by his side, and even more of a sin if you were his Left-hand.  
  
No, No she needed another option, one more apt to keep out of Queen, and more to be a likeness of pawn, less vital. So far she had three options. Option one, was suicide. Option two, was espionage Option three, was to be just the whore and to keep herself out of trouble.  
  
Option one was looking better and better every moment. But option two was just as appealing. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, she would still be in the wizarding world and she would have been happy, but also with that came the notion that she wouldn't exist with out that ghastly, horrible, hateful man. Oh no Voldemort wasn't related to her, goodness, no. But Voldemort was the catalyst that brought her parents together, and what had brought their demise.  
  
Elena's parents were William and Shannon Struthers, notable diplomats to the Russian ministry. They were working on a very crucial venture with that specific ministry. The endeavor however didn't work out as planned, her parents, still unattached at that time were taken captive by Death eaters and were subjected to horrors that they preferred not to speak of, after they were taken back by an unknown force, at the time at least, they got married. When Elena was thirteen years old, Voldemort, as revenge for the earlier escape, murdered them.  
  
Elena peered at the clock on the wall, it was 9pm she would have to make her choice soon as it was getting late. She lazed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, while she did this she debated the pros and cons of these choices in her mind. And suddenly she saw what should have been apparent to her before… Elena Struthers was going to…  
  
Authors Note: Mwhaahaahahahha! Yet another cliffhanger, aren't I evil? Smiles serenely, but however has a glint in her eye that suggests she is thinking of disembowelments and maulings. Any way I hope you people read and review because I don't write the new chapter until I get at least one review, Okay?  
  
Ciao!  
  
Auroress13 


	3. Wounds that will not heal

Authors note: I didn't get any reviews from you readers yet but I posted my third chapter anyway… gets out pocket watch and starts swinging it back and forth in a hypnotic manner… repeat after me I will read and review I will read and review I will read and review… I don't own the setting or any of the characters except the ones I created (ie…Elena Struthers, Theolonius) the other characters (Harry potter characters) belong to the remarkable J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Calling out Your Name  
  
Chapter Three: Wounds That Will Not Heal  
  
Elena stared at her surroundings. She stood on the main road in Hogsmeade, it was almost dark, as it was early summer. Elena proceeded in the direction of Hogwarts.  
  
The trees this time of year were just beginning the new cycle, and were budding with life, in contrast she felt quite old and just as if she was an old crone walking to the executioners block. By doing what she was about to do she put her life and others in the balance, perhaps this time she would not fail.  
  
She walked peacefully while soaking in the beautiful shades of the spring flowers, pink, yellow, purple, and colander blue, there were greens of both dark and bright, so many shades it seemed to overwhelm her.  
  
Elena came upon the beginnings of Hogwarts grounds, and the ending of the forest. She leaned against the fence slightly and hoped for strength, courage and most of all that her cunning was still intact after having left it idle for fourteen years. She looked down at her ring and kissed it. Feeling new strength flow into her, she pushed off the fence and held her head high as she walked to the path that lead to the forbidden forest.  
  
The forest was just as ominous as she remembered it, in every direction she felt danger was lurking. Feeling the chill of peril on her back she turned quickly and pulled out her wand. Getting into a defensive stance, she looked around warily. Then she saw some thing off in the distance come running at her.  
  
"Lumos" She whispered into the cold night air.  
  
The form looked to be a manticore with its long gaunt features induced by starvation. It ran at an amazing speed. Straight for her…  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" She cried as it closed in on her. The spell hit the lithe animal and it slumped to the ground, its look of terror frozen on its face.  
  
Elena collapsed to the ground, gasping uncontrollably. It had been many years since she had killed anything. The idea of killing again wasn't acceptable to her anymore but she must yet again go back to that torment. She pulled herself back up this time striding faster, as she blocked out all thoughts of the past.  
  
She followed the path and found her way to Hagrid's cabin. From there she found her way quickly to the door and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened with an ominous creek,  
  
"What do You want?" The old, annoyed, thin voice of Argus Filch, the caretaker said.  
  
Elena swept in with her sable, black cloak whooshing around her and her hood drawn over her face.  
  
"Where is Headmaster Dumbledore? I must speak with him!" She demanded.  
  
"Who are You?" He replied equally as demanding, and furious.  
  
"My identity does not matter, I must see Headmaster Dumbledore! It is of the utmost importance!!" Elena said coolly.  
  
"You may not see him until I know who you are!" Filch bellowed.  
  
"You must take me to him, everything depends on this!" She said with urgency in her voice. "Please, I beg of you I cannot reveal who I am, but the Headmaster needs this aid in the struggle against the Dark Lord!" She said almost hyperventilating, with strain.  
  
Filch pale at the second she said The Dark Lord and decided to comply,  
  
"Follow Me." He instructed.  
  
He led her through the castle to a large gargoyle  
  
"Canary Creams." He said with venom. The gargoyle moved aside, and the wall opened itself. Behind the wall there was a large spiral staircase, which was moving like a muggle escalator. They both stepped on the contraption; the staircase moving upward in large rings, Elena watched from the corner of her eye, the opened wall was closing again. She reverted her eyes and looked forward again. They came upon a door with a griffin knocker on it. Filch opened the door and led her to a seat.  
  
"Wait here, the Headmaster will be with you momentarily." He said looking very bothered about the whole thing.  
  
Once Filch left Elena turned and surveyed the office, the room was just as she remembered it. It was a large rounded office with many smoking and slightly noisy contraptions; his desk was relatively clean, for an office at least. There was Fawkes on his desk looking at her curiously, and as if sensing that he knew her, flew over and perched on her hand which rested on the arm of her chair.  
  
"Hallo Fawkes…" She whispered wearily. Fawkes merely stared at her with his big pretty eyes as reminiscent of its owners comforting smiles.  
  
The door opened quietly behind her, she turned slowly lest Filch be right behind him, and her hood fall down. Professor Dumbledore eyed her inquisitively and closed the door. Once he closed the door and seated himself at his desk, Elena sighed and resigned herself as she wrenched her hood off.  
  
"Elena!?!" he said surprised slightly.  
  
"They contacted me… I am to report to Malfoy manor tomorrow…" she shivered slightly, "and return to my former services..." She said soullessly, because really she had lost her soul to the one man who could tempt it from the abuse of one's most raw emotions, lust, anger, and power.  
  
"I see," His eyes went somber as well. "So you propose …"  
  
"The same as my last role, I shall be your mole, your eyes and ears." She said cutting him off.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you…"  
  
"Yes, I am sure, I remember what I am getting myself into…"  
  
"OK," and after a long pause, "When did you get out of Azkaban? And How? They never alerted anyone as to..."  
  
"You need not know how or when only that I am out of Azkaban, and that I did it in a legal way." Elena stared impassively into the Headmaster's cerulean blue eyes. She pulled her arms to her chest and folded them.  
  
"I guess that's all there is to say, really…" She said quietly, after averting her eyes from his, she had made her point.  
  
"There is always some thing more to say, just no one who wants to say them." He said cryptically. "How are you really? Are you sure you want to go back there and regain that situation?" He stated despondently as if resigned by her bleak tone, like he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"No one ever wants to go back, I certainly don't but what choice do I have, none. I am rather wretched thank you for asking." She said bitterly thinking of who had put her in this position in the first place, herself.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and then decidedly got up and walked over to his drink table and poured himself what looked like a small scotch.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, no thank you. I quit drinking along time ago." Elena said to him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked inquiringly.  
  
"After I got of Azkaban I learned many things, and I got so derelict that I just started drinking as an escape, I've long since quit and got treatment but I don't think I'll take that risk of going back." She sniffed and laughed slightly, "I suppose that's what I'm doing right now, going back."  
  
"Where were you all of those years?" The headmaster's eyes turned solemn and stern  
  
"In the muggle world, I became a writer, I changed my name and put aside all of my wizardly things and bid my time. I knew he would be back, just not when." Her icy blue eyes glittered strangely in the office's candlelight. Professor Dumbledore nodded slightly and sat back down in his office chair.  
  
"Why didn't you come back to him? He has grieved for you for so long, he thought you might have been dead by now." The headmaster said in a critical voice.  
  
"Don't I wish I was dead." Elena said cynically.  
  
"Don't say that," He said reprimanding.  
  
"I didn't come back for many reasons, most of all I just couldn't face him not after everything that happened. I just wanted to forget all of it and start again, away from every one that knew me. As well it was part of the deal that we struck, I disappear for about 10-13 years and they let me out without notifying anyone."  
  
"But why would they let you out, what happened that was horrible enough for them to take pity upon you." He queried.  
  
" I was with child when they put me in there, a few months later I gave birth alone, and he, my baby, Theolonius, Theo was born dead. They didn't inspect the cells until about three or four months later, I was lying in my bed and cradling Theo singing happily like a new mother should except that the baby I was holding was dead. They stopped by my cell and I was so far gone then that I walked up to the bars cradling Theo, and singing to him. I asked Fudge if he would like to hold him and he refused, but Moody caught on and asked to hold him, and he found out that Theo was dead. They let me out because they feared what I would do, but part of the deal was that I disappear. When I got out and went to see a doctor. It turns out that those months I was without medical care I contracted a severe infection, and I was treated but… I was left barren. " She under toned roughly.  
  
"I'm so very sorry, I had no idea that was what happened." He got up and put his hand on her shoulder, and she jerked away from his touch.  
  
"I don't need your pity or anyone else's, thank you very much. How is He?"  
  
"Severus, is fine but he misses you greatly, if you wish to know he got a job here at the school. He teaches potions and does an exceptional job of it. But I am a little worried about him; he is very embittered by how you were taken from him. I fear he still holds that grudge. He resides here and I'm sure he would be rather obliged to see you again. " He said gravely. Elena looked over at the clock and found that it was late.  
  
"No I cannot, It is getting late I must leave though I fear I will not get much sleep, I need all of my strength for tomorrow. Do not tell him of my visit, I don't wish to break his heart a new." Elena quickly lowered her hood around her face and stood.  
  
"I will turn up here when my next break presents itself, until then I bid you good luck, and as perhaps farewell. Until next time Headmaster, Blessed be" She said and swept out of the office.  
  
"Blessed be, Elena, Blessed be." He grimaced after she left  
  
Though her eyes were clouded with tears, Elena managed to find her way back out and into the forbidden forest, oblivious that someone was watching her. She lighted her wand and made her way back to Hogsmeade and from there, disapparated to her apartment. She found her way to the bathroom and started to wash her hands and face, when they turned raw and red from all of her scrubbing she collapsed for the third time that night, crying hysterically until she passed out on the cold linoleum. 


	4. Pulled back unto the darkness

Calling out your Name  
  
Chapter 4: Pulled back unto the darkness  
  
I had a dream, which was not all a dream.  
  
The bright sun was extinguish'd and the stars  
  
Did wander darkling in the eternal space,  
  
Rayless and pathless, and the icy earth  
  
Swung blind and blackening in the moonless air;  
  
Morn came and went and came and brought no day,  
  
And men forgot their passions in the dread  
  
Of this their desolation; and all hearts  
  
Were chill'd into a selfish prayer for light;  
  
Lord Byron, The Darkness  
  
  
  
Elena woke up that morning bowed in an uncomfortable position, her head on her left shoulder and kneeling on one knee with the right leg bent slightly across the floor. Her torn white button-down shirt was showing her wan abdomen. Her long black skirt; was the length from her waist to her ankles and had gashes on the sides from the ankle to about four inches from her vacant womanliness. The slits were parted and her lithe legs were bent in a kneeling position.  
  
She gathered herself up and moved out of the unpleasant pose. She undressed and stared in the bathroom mirror. Her reflection showed a rather pale woman, long and drawn out limbs, her chest was like that of a normal woman's, a concave stomach that gently flowed down to other womanly features, the features which betrayed her. Failed to give her a child so long ago, the features which were now barren.  
  
Her eyes darted back up to the feature that she had been avoiding, her eyes. They say that eyes are the windows of the soul. Elena could find no dispute in this phrase because every time she peered in her eyes she saw two emotions. Pain and longing, those were the two emotions that seemed to dominate her life.  
  
She got a shower and dried herself off, sauntered over to the closet and chose an outfit suitable for today that she hadn't packed. She chose a long billowing sheer black skirt, and an emerald green peasant top, which constricted her bosom while also showcased it. Elena strolled over to her vanity, which held precious little make-up, and applied a little foundation under her eyes so her sleepless nights would not be given away.  
  
She opened one of her drawers in the vanity and took out a seamless silver box,  
  
"Open." She whispered.  
  
The box opened with a small pop and revealed an emerald necklace, the necklace was silver with a dragon holding an orb-like emerald, and it was her symbol of status in the death eaters. The Orb of the Heir, it was left in the Chamber of Secrets and Riddle had found it a little over fifty years ago. He had given it to her as an engagement present; it had special powers to protect the wearer from harm and shielded them from any type of magic. He had hoped that she would bear him a son, be his queen, the empress of darkness. However much that title impressed and made her lust after it the ends did not justify his means.  
  
She put on the necklace and stared at her reflection, everything seemed in order for today. If they knew how she got out of Azkaban she would claim it was his son. If they asked why she didn't go to his rescue, she would claim nothing, that she was scared he would be angry with her for the loss of his son and that there was no excuse for her cowardry. Yes, yes, everything was in order; she looked down at her finger where Severus's ring lay. Elena frowned and her hand moved to her mouth as she kissed her ring.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus but it has to be this way, this is my destiny whether I like it or not, and I will not take you down with me, I promise that…" she paused, "I will not bring you to such an end as mine." She said and kissed the ring one last time before she took it off. She placed the ring gently in the box that held the orb, and closed the box, the seam once more disappearing.  
  
She got up and clutched the box as she made her way to her trunk and put an anti- breach charm on it hoping the Dark lord would only think it a guard against theft of her necklace, before she placed the box in her trunk.  
  
  
  
She paid off the rent and she emptied her account at the bank. The next step was to take her first real step back into the wizarding world, access her account in Gringotts and exchange her money. Elena donned her cloak carefully pulling it down to just before her mouth and put her wand up her sleeve.  
  
  
  
She apparated to the outside of Gringotts and took a look about. There was a sensation that caught her skin, the pure magic that she knew so long ago was back!  
  
She shivered with anticipation, and goosebumps ran up her arm. She was home. She strode up to the doors feeling her confidence renew itself once more. The doors still had the immortal words inscribed on them.  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, You have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
These words sunk into her skull, like she was memorizing them, it wasn't that it was the first time she had seen them. But it had been so long…  
  
  
  
She walked through the large doors and looked around. There was a pompous looking redheaded twenty-something prat leaning against a beam and scanning the room. He spotted her and came striding over, but Elena was too fast. She walked over to a back desk and into the office of Muggle currency exchange, and quickly shut the door. The goblin at the desk looked up at her lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I'd like to exchange this, and then close an account." She said smoothly.  
  
"Do you have the key?" the goblin glared slightly at her.  
  
"Yes. Right here." Pulled out a key from her cloak, and held it out.  
  
"Very well then. What account?" He asked.  
  
"Account Number 4713."  
  
"4713? That account was closed already." The goblin said suspiciously.  
  
'What!? Those dastard, no-good, low-down prats (A.N.: }. No cussing in this story!)' Elena thought disgustedly. Though she tried not to let it through on her face. Slytherins didn't let things like that bother them, at least not in public. Oh no, emotions were a way of controlling others and they would not control her!  
  
"Very well, then I will just exchange this." She put the key back in her pocket, and drew out her muggle currency. "$100,000 in American currency." She handed him the bills.  
  
"We don't often get American currency. Would you like this in Galleons or pound-notes?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Galleons." He moved to a drawer and pulled out a jingling bag. He opened the bag and started counting the flashing, golden coins. After he pulled out a heap of galleons he put the bag back into the drawer and pulled out two smaller bags. He opened one of them and pulled out and counted, seventeen silvery coins, Sickles. He closed that bag and put that back into the drawer, he opened the other bag next. He pulled out and counted 493 little, dull, bronze coins called, Knuts.  
  
This took at least Fifteen minutes, and Elena was growing impatient, she could not afford to be later than 12pm for her "appointment". The Dark lord would not be happy (to say the least) if she didn't show up soon. The Goblin finished and pushed the pile toward her. Elena reached into a pocket of her cloak and pulled out a small leather drawstring bag, with a green embroidered Slytherin banner on the black leather. She put the money in the enchanted pouch. And put the pouch back into the inside breast pocket of her cloak.  
  
"Thank You. Have a nice day, Sir." She nodded her head slightly in recognition of the goblin, and smiled politely.  
  
"Your welcome, Madam." He snorts slightly and continues, "You know you're the first person whose come in and actually thanked me? Thank you, Madam, thank you." He smiles in return.  
  
"Good day, Sir. And you're very welcome." She curtsied, opened the door, walked out, and then closed the door again.  
  
The red-haired pompous looking man was standing searching the crowds again. He was about ten feet from Elena and looked to be searching for her again. She started to walk rapidly to the exit, feeling him spot her.  
  
The red-haired man was drawing out his wand, presumably to cast a spell, but there were too many people in between them, so he started to run after her. Elena anticipated this and started to sort of walk-sprint with large, fast strides. She just managed to step outside and get across the busy street before he followed her out. She got to the other side of the street and dis-apparated back to her flat, feeling her heart beat in her throat.  
  
She caught her breath and sat down on her couch. It was eleven-thirty a.m.; she should be going about now… Feeling a twist of apprehension, and hesitation, she shook her head. She had to go, for the world, for Severus.  
  
She grabbed her trunk-handle and squeezed for strength. She sighed and after a moment of resignation, apparated to Malfoy Manor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena found herself in the large greeting Hall of Lucius Malfoy. It was tastefully furnished with emerald drapes and beautiful, highly polished medieval trinkets. Lucius was striding down the hall towards her.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to your Home away from Home." He smirked, giving her a low, and gentlemanly bow. "Leave your things here, they will be attended to and put in your room. Follow me." He said graciously.  
  
Elena followed. From the Lucius she remembered he had matured a great deal since the last time she had seen him. The Lucius, from the older days would have been far more reckless with his greeting to her, instead of bowing he would have grabbed her and...well things she wished to forget. Perhaps many things were different now.  
  
She followed him past the suits of amour, and into a study. There were many shelves of books, and in a chair by the fire there was a hunched figure, he was reading.  
  
"Severus, guess who's back?" Lucius beckoned to the hunched figure.  
  
The figure looked up and the light hit his face. His face had matured a lot, his hair was longer and his eyes… they looked so haunted. She missed him so much. She yearned to touch him and make sure he was real. The beautiful, wonderful, man she loved more than life itself.  
  
He paled, but not enough to be noticed by anyone but her. Elena's heart had speed to a continuous drumming, though she tried not to react out of character. She regained her senses and smirked at him.  
  
"Severus!" She exclaimed in a delighted voice, "How long it truly has been. How are you?" she looked politely interested.  
  
"Hallo, El. I'm fine. How are you?" His face still managing to look blank of emotion. He turned his head back down to the book he was hunched over, his hair falling down to cover his dark, striking black eyes. Elena felt a dull throb in her chest at this gesture, he must hate her now. Feeling a boulder in her throat, she swallowed shallowly.  
  
"Oh… fine. Well I suppose we could converse later, I am expected right now… Until later then." She replied in an equally cold manner. She felt like she was sinking.  
  
"Right this way El," Lucius said raising his eyebrow at the exchange. He led her to a conjoining room. And then closed the door.  
  
There was a large-backed chair facing the fire with a skeletally thin arm and oddly long, slender fingers.  
  
Elena sensing something wrong, took off her cloak, and left it by the door. She walked up to the arm of the chair and knelt at the left leg, staring into the fire.  
  
They stayed silent for a few minutes, for Elena it was a kind of awkward silence that tried her every nerve yet she could not break it, like a spell had swept over her. The fire crackled and burned, yet it seemed to not give off heat. Every so often the fire would change from the white-hot flames to a sort of sapphire blue. She would not be the one to break the silence, she couldn't. Only he could, Only Voldemort. It felt like an eternity before he did, break the silence.  
  
"I heard from Lucius that you got out of Azkaban. And that you had been out of Azkaban for at least 13 years... Is this true?" Voldemort said in a low dark tone.  
  
"Yes." She simply replied in the same volume.  
  
"And you make no plea for your life now? Just a simple answer?" He laughed mockingly, "Now I remember why I always respected you more than the rest of these imbecilic, puttering, moaning, pathetic morons I have surrounded myself with." Ending that with a hard, bitter voice.  
  
"And what would I say, my Lord," she asked quietly "Oh, please don't kill me I'm just a poor pathetic whore who was so scared, please forgive me?!" She said in a high voice dripping with sarcasm. With this the Dark Lord sniggered.  
  
"I make no plea for forgiveness, and I make no plea for my life, I have an explanation but it is not an excuse, for there is no excuse." Elena said impassively  
  
"Very well, El. You need not give an explanation, and your life is too precious to be taken so thoughtlessly on my part, you are too invaluable to us." He moved his hand to on top of her head and stroked her hair.  
  
"So you shall join us once more, and be Mother to the death eaters. And, soon enough, Queen to my King, I'll rule the world with you at my side." He laughed feverishly, for a moment and then abruptly returned to the silence of the room.  
  
"Yes, I shall." She spoke almost inaudibly. She stared at the fire intently, willing herself to stay strong, to not have an expression on her face. He was still stroking her head. Elena felt sick.  
  
"Well, My Queen, shall we retire early tonight, after the meeting?" He mused over.  
  
"I suppose we must, My King, for we have a lot of catching up to do." Her eyes glittered unusually, and she was gazing into the fire intently. She felt like she was going to vomit, and then take a long boiling, scalding hot shower and burn her hair.  
  
"Would you like to settle into your rooms now or later?"  
  
"Now," she said hastily and then caught herself, "You know us females and nesting." Turning her face towards him, smirking. Hoping she hadn't blown it now with that last comment, you should never be that hasty, or else it's suspicious.  
  
"Very well then, have Lucius show you to your rooms and send in Severus. I have something … special planned for him." He gave her a disturbingly knowing grin.  
  
"Shall I see you later then love?"  
  
"Yes," He stopped stroking her hair, and roughly grabbed her chin. Ravenously, he pulled her head towards him and kissed her. His kiss was like a wild starving beast's hurried and raw. He parted her mouth and jammed his thin but muscular tongue in. He parted her mouth even further and devoured her entirely shoving his tongue down her throat. Elena now truly felt as if she would dry-heave soon. He ended the kiss and traced a way down to the middle of her neck and bit down, she cried out a trifling moan. He had bitten hard enough to draw blood and now he was slowly and indolently lapping at the blood as it flowed down her neck.  
  
  
  
Elena almost felt the life draining out of her as he lapped up the blood. This was customary for him to mark his territory like that. The first night that she had joined up with the death eaters he left a trail of bite-marks that he had bleed and drank, from the bottom of where the jaw meets the neck to the nape of her neck. This was customary, he was obsessed with immortality, and therefore with vampires. No, Voldemort himself was not a vampire, but he liked to feel the pulse of live blood pound beneath his tongue.  
  
After a few moments Voldemort, stopped and loosened his rasping grip on her chin.  
  
"Very well then love, you may go. Send Severus in and go nest in your rooms." He said in a hoarse throaty voice.  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I shall see you later, then." And with that she took her leave.  
  
On her way out she grabbed her cloak and took out her wand. Quickly healing the wound on her neck ("Sanatias"), she opened the door and put away her wand again.  
  
"Severus," She steeled herself, " It is your turn now." Elena gulped silently, and hoped no one noticed the brief look of disquiet upon her face. Severus looked up and closed his book. He put his book back up on the bookshelf and scanned her.  
  
"What's wrong with your neck?" He asked quietly so only they two could hear.  
  
"What do you mean?" answering cautiously now.  
  
"Your neck, it's got blood running down the side, yet no wound." He looked at her guardedly concerned. Elena grabbed out a handkerchief, and wiped the blood of her neck.  
  
"It's nothing, you should get in there, before he suspects anything. Meet with me later." She replied walking off to where Lucius sat in the far corner of the study, reading a book. Behind her, Elena was aware of the door to the conjoining room close again.  
  
"Lucius, could you show me where my room is?"  
  
Lucius looked up from his book and nodded in acknowledgement. He closed his book and got up.  
  
"Certainly,"  
  
Once again Elena was lead through the ridiculously large house, to the west wing. There were many windows in the west wing and it was significantly brighter. He led her to a large suite which over looked a well-built rose garden.  
  
"Well here we are, I'll leave you to your unpacking then." He closed the door and left.  
  
Elena's truck was in the corner, for a few seconds she pondered unpacking but decided that she would unpack in an hour, after having a rest. She felt quite dizzy and sick.  
  
  
  
After an hour she got up to unpack and 'Nest'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: I got the vampire obsession from the first book where he drinks Unicorns blood to stay alive. I thought it could show how disturbed Voldemort was mentally. Sanatias is Latin for heal. Next part shall be the meeting of Severus and Elena, (alone or not dun dunn dunnn!) and more death eater hierarchy.  
  
Again please read and review!  
  
Kudos given to all who have reviewed so far, your what keeps me going, Thanks to Chained Dove for reviewing and being an all around awesome person to me. Kudos to all readers because without you I'm just a lonely person writing a sad (without cussing I'm so proud of myself! There is no cussing in my story it's only R for the Ideas expressed and stuff that happens to the characters. And even the situations won't be discussed in great detail! You see I save detail for symbolism and to get points across .bwhhahhahahha!) depressing yet in the end ………………… ……………….terribly depressing story! (Hee hee hee…)  
  
Ciao!  
  
Auroress13 


	5. Prelude to Chapter Five: Deatheater Heir...

Prelude to Chapter Five: Death Eater Hierarchy  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Firstly and fore mostly this is a theory I have no proof. I only classified these people the way I did because I put the types of people I knew would compliment each other together, such as Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle, Crabbe and Goyle are the muscle to Malfoy's brilliance at social situations or Diplomacy, another example is Mulciber (i.e.… the one who worked on the unforgivable curses and pioneered some types of Dark arts) with Snape both are geniuses in their own ways and both pioneered Dark Arts, with those qualities they would create new and horrifying Curses of course that might have been if Snape hadn't been a spy. (Thank goodness right?) Added Prichard and Baddock for spice. Anyway if you feel there are people who need to be switched or added please leave me a note in the review section. So please leave me review to say what you think of my list of people. The people under the numbers are people who aren't necessarily in the inner circle but have ties and are death eaters, or perhaps their just morons who need the guidance of their inner circle associate maybe they screwed up a plan royally or perhaps they are suspected spies. In any case give me your opinion in the reviews section, Chapter Five will be out by this Friday, March 29th 2002. Now on to the list!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Direct servants of the Dark Lord-  
  
__Struthers, Elena  
  
__Pettegrew, Peter  
  
  
  
6 generals or people in the Dark Lord's inner circle -  
  
___Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy  
  
1.) Crabbe, Charles & Céline  
  
2) Goyle, Donald & Sylvie  
  
  
  
___Lestrange, Nathan & Lestrange, Gwaetha  
  
1) Nott, Victor  
  
2) Travers, Thomas  
  
3) Parkinson, Petunia  
  
  
  
___ Dolohov, Atonin  
  
1 )Rosier, Evan  
  
2 )Wilkes, Travis  
  
  
  
___ MacNair, Walden & Zavistia  
  
1) Avery, Daniel & Jane  
  
2) Davis, John  
  
  
  
___ Mulciber, Ondezyl  
  
Snape, Severus  
  
Pritchard, William and Danielle  
  
Cauldwell, Orpheus  
  
___ Rookwood, Augustus & Susan  
  
1 )Crouch, Bartimus Jr  
  
2) Bagman, Ludovic  
  
3) Karkaroff, Igor 


	6. Suddenly it was... it was silent

Chapter Five: Suddenly it was… it was silent  
  
Do not go gentle into that good night,  
  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light  
  
Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
  
Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light  
  
-Do not go gentle into that good night, by Dylan Thomas  
  
  
  
  
  
He slipped in while she was sleeping and silently watched her fitful slumber, sitting in a chair by the window. She had grown paler through the years and was very thin, almost anorexic really. But soon he could take her away from all this; at least that's what he kept telling himself. After all these years, she still looked as exquisite as the first time he took her to the Yule Ball in their fifth year. She was one of the few things, back then and even now, that he loved. Life back then had been hard for Severus. Then again, life had always been hard for him.  
  
When Severus was six, it started. His mother had been a potions mistress for an exceedingly rich wizarding family. She had taught him everything he knew about potions and magic. He was her child prodigy. He would be shown off to her friends and fellow researchers. When he turned six she started to test his knowledge of potions and poisons, she drugged his food and drink. He would research and analyze the symptoms of the poison, and he would prepare the antidote. He didn't have a father to intervene, so she did as she pleased. Finally when Severus was ten he decided it wasn't worth living anymore, and just laid his head down on the table and waited for death to come.  
  
Death hadn't come for him then. By a twist of fate, one of his Mother's colleagues had stopped in to pick up some research and saw him. He was passed out and drenched in half tears and blood falling from his eyes on to their kitchen floor. The man had taken him to St. Mungo's and from there he was treated before it was too late. He hadn't seen his mother since then.  
  
Perhaps it was better that way, she had ruined him. With the poisons she had used they, had turned his teeth yellow and his skin secreted excesses of oil. Because he had let the particular poison seep through his system that day, he couldn't even go out into the sun with out burning.  
  
Sometimes Elena was just so much like his Mother. They had both been strong women. Elena was much stronger than she knew, having gone through the ranks of Death Eater just for his sake. Just to keep him alive.  
  
  
  
Elena was lying on the bed; she looked like she was in distress. Suddenly she writhed in agony, and cried out in pain.  
  
"no… No…No…No…No… NO he can't be dead!! No please Goddess, don't let him be dead… Why, why… He can't, no Theolonius, please, my son… Gods not my son…" She her eyes leaked tears rapidly, dampening the pillow below.  
  
  
  
Her eyes flitted and gradually stayed open longer. Seeing Severus over by the window she recovered a moment, and then wiped her eyes. He could see she was once again steeling herself. With a sigh, she got up and walked over to the window behind him, cursing herself silently for crying in his presence.  
  
  
  
"You said to meet with you later, I am here. What did you finally after thirteen years; wish to speak with me about? Or perhaps you fancy to afflict me mortally this time?" He said in a low bitter voice. She had left him, not the other way around.  
  
  
  
"What are you rambling on about? I just wanted to talk to you," She said while staring out into the lush Malfoy gardens.  
  
  
  
"Well, what did you wish to converse about, or are we just going to sit here arguing all day? Because I believe I have much better things to do than argue with you the rest of the day." Elena could then feel his eyes burning holes in her back. He had always been able to do that, she didn't know how, but he did.  
  
  
  
"I was hoping to explain a few things, but apparently you have better things to do. Far be it for me to take up your precious time, Severus. Maybe, if you'd just sit and listen I could explain, but you won't so go a head, go. Go ahead. Leave In fact you know what: run. You have every right to. It's what I did."" She said softly, feeling the words slice into her and the inevitable remorse that followed. She shouldn't have said those things.  
  
  
  
"Well, are you going to explain or just stand there all day?" The next comment was flung just as haphazardly.  
  
  
  
Elena turned to him, feeling a gush of tenderness toward him. He was going to stay and listen. She donned a gentle smile, and walked over to another chair, beside his. Resisting the urge to just sit in his lap and curl up in his arms, she lost her smile as she looked in his eyes and remembered the task at hand. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the explanation, she averted her eyes from his. His eyes still held the same love for her, just it was mixed with the pain that she too felt.  
  
  
  
The only decision to be made now was whether to tell him the truth, or give him the same version as she gave Dumbledore, it achieved the same ends, really. The only problem was that she didn't wish to hurt him, lies hurt, and sometimes so does the truth.  
  
  
  
"Severus, I'm…I'm not sure I have the strength to tell you this, I may falter at points and I may pause. Just do me a favor and don't interrupt me. The topic is still a little raw on my psyche, and I don't know how to word some of these things." She laughed lightly and then continued, "All right?"  
  
  
  
"All right." His face was impassive now. Elena hated that look. It was too familiar to her. She wringed her hands, feeling tension fighting her for control. Stopping herself, she put her hands into a folded position, with both pointer fingers extended and moved them to her lips. Sighing again she lowered her pointer fingers and used her hands as a basket for her head.  
  
  
  
"The last night we were together, do you remember that?" She asked suddenly finding a way to impart the past few years.  
  
  
  
"I do," his face starting to collect itself into curiosity, she could almost hear him, 'What is she getting at?' his careful eyes almost screamed at her.  
  
  
  
"Well, after you fell asleep I had left. I had given up and I turned myself in, living in there without the rest of the world, however much I enjoy the idea, it's no way to live, for you or me. Anyway. When I was taken to Azkaban, I was with child, our son." He paled a little and Elena averted her eyes. She couldn't see this. She didn't want to see him with pity in his eyes. But he deserved to know the truth, even if it was painful.  
  
  
  
"Over the next few months, I guess that's what kept me alive and sane, the thought that I HAD to survive, for our son. It wasn't a question of whether I could or not. The day I gave birth, I suppose it's the single most happy day in any mother's life, knowing that she had created something inside herself, a new person. For me, it was the most bittersweet day I had ever known. I gave birth alone, it was as painful as they say but in the end worthwhile. I held him in my arms and he…he cooed at me…" Elena fought back tears, knowing that she shouldn't be crying. It had been almost 13 years; she should be over it by now.  
  
  
  
"I was so happy, euphoric. I felt like I was the happiest person alive, I had a son. I had done the single most important thing in my life; I had created a new one. But this is reality, I'm never allowed to be so happy for very long. Soon the Dementors sensing my happiness, they came in and they." she choked "I… there's no way to describe what happened next. I … it was horrible, Theo just screamed and screamed, and then suddenly it was… it was silent. The Dementors left and I don't know I guess I sort of snapped." Elena was staring intently at the floor and the feeling of wanting to wretch was returning again  
  
  
  
"I… suppose I just was hoping that Theo, was still alive. So I just pretended that was true, that he was alive and that …that everything was okay." Elena winced her eyes shut and pressed her mouth into a thin line to keep from crying. Her voice was hoarse and rough. "The next few months passed in a haze, I don't remember very much except that I... I just acted like he was still alive. They don't inspect the cells on a regular daily or even monthly basis, about two or three months after Theo was born. Fudge came walking in and looked in my cell. He looked about and saw me cradling something in the corner, so… So I walked over to the bars that separated us and showed him Theo. The only thing I remember is that… Moody was the one who let me out of the cell, and he was the one who held Theo as he led me to a smaller temporary holding cell to be processed." With that all of Elena's control was gone. She put her head in her hands and wept. Severus grimaced and tried to pull her into his lap. She swatted him away, and moved to keep him from touching her, from being soiled by her.  
  
  
  
Severus held steady and pulled her weeping form into his lap through her weak protests. He pushed her head into his shoulder and comforted her rocking slowly and gently back and forth. He smoothed her hair and stroked the small of her back. Scanning the room for something musical to lull her to calmness. He saw the muggle radio. He flicked his wand and turned it on.  
  
  
  
"Go to sleep you little baby,  
  
Go to sleep you little baby,  
  
Your Mama's gone away,  
  
And your Daddy's gonna stay,  
  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby. "  
  
The slow rhythmic melody drifted through the room, it was intoxicating. The voice singing was a mournful one. Elena calmed a bit, instead of sobbing and shaking it was a stable cry that was melancholic. She was still racked with sobs, but they were lessened. She burrowed her head into the side of his neck and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Go to sleep you little baby,  
  
Go to sleep you little baby,  
  
Everybody's gone,  
  
And the cotton and the corn,  
  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby.  
  
You're a sweet little baby,  
  
You're a sweet little baby,  
  
Connie and a rock,  
  
And the sugar don't stop,  
  
Gonna bring their bottle to the baby.  
  
Don't you weep pretty baby,  
  
Don't you weep pretty baby,  
  
She's long gone,  
  
With the red shoes on,  
  
You're gonna need another lovin' baby.  
  
Go to sleep little baby,  
  
Go to sleep little baby,  
  
You and me and the devil,  
  
Makes three,  
  
Don't need no other lovin' baby.  
  
Go to sleep little baby,  
  
Go to sleep little baby,  
  
Come lay your bones,  
  
On the alabaster stones,  
  
And be my ever lovin' baby,"  
  
With this Elena drifted back into a hushed slumber, leaving Severus once again, to his unsaid thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
His smell was a dry, spicy, warm scent. The textures of his skin were, as always smooth, and slightly oily. His skin was constantly this pallid color, from what his horrible mother had done to him. Even if she gave birth to this brilliant man, that held her in his arms, she had no right to undermine his confidence and trust in such a horrible way. If Elena ever met her, she would have a long "Talk" with her about what children are supposed to be to their mothers. Oh how she wished she had been able to have that experience, to be a mother. Theo had been her only chance at that. 'Well, no use crying over spilt milk, it's over and done. I can do nothing about it. ' She thought cynically.  
  
  
  
Severus had fallen asleep as well, his head rested on hers. She smiled diminutively; as a wave peace swept it's way through her body. He was here and she was in his arms. All was finally right with the world, then suddenly, everything went horribly, horribly wrong.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"El, are you in there? We want to talk with you…. It's Me, Narcissa, Your friend." There was giggling and Narcissa Malfoy's high pitched voice rang out again, "Well, answer me already…"  
  
Thinking quickly, Elena perked up and woke Severus.  
  
"One, second old friend, I'm getting dressed. I'll be out in a moment." She replied in a similar sarcastic manner. She quickly climbed out of the armchair that held her and Severus. She quickly padded over to the closet and pointed for him to get in, and he shook his head and slid under the bed. Elena went into the closet and tore off her skirt and shirt and donned a large black silk bathrobe. She grabbed a pair of slippers from the closet, and grabbed a towel from the bathroom to cover her hair.  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it for the four chattering women who entered. Out of a corridor strolled in Narcissa Malfoy followed by Céline Crabbe, Sylvie Goyle and Petunia Parkinson. They had those superior smirks on their faces, the same as they were 14 years ago, what a shame.  
  
Petunia, being the most demanding of the four, walked over to her closet and opened the door.  
  
"So what new outfits have you got? I was wondering if I could borrow a skirt of yours tonight for the meeting…" She said in her piggy voice. Petunia was the product of doting parents and an old sordid rich man who bought her everything she wanted for companionship of the female kind. They had had a daughter, even though the old man was bordering on at least eighty, back then.  
  
"I suppose," breathing a silent sigh of relief, and then a though of half amusement half astonishment passed through her, Severus knew what they would be looking for. Petunia grabbed a low-cut black dress off a hanger and held it to her portly body, it wouldn't fit her but knowing Petunia, she would try to squeeze into it anyway. That was one of Elena's favorite dresses too, but she let Petunia do as she pleased.  
  
"So… Happy to be back from the Muggle world, ehh, or did you turn tricks out there as well?" Narcissa said nastily, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Why yes, Narcissa I am happy to be back. But, you know me, why would I turn tricks in the Muggle world if I could just go to Knockturn Alley and get a perfectly good job at a Bordello, or even a restaurant. I'm hurt that you think I would cheat on my fiancé, like you do on your husband." Elena smiled sweetly Narcissa, and mocked being hurt about it. The look on Narcissa's face was priceless. The expression was a mix of surprise and suspicion, but altogether hilarious.  
  
"How, how …what are you talking about?" She finally said in a low startled voice.  
  
"Oh, so it is true, and I was just joking." Elena said with mild amusement at her once old friend. She and Narcissa used to spend a lot time with each other, having been in the same house during Hogwarts. They had grown apart after school, and when Narcissa found out that Elena had joined the Deatheaters as a whore, she separated completely from her. It had hurt, but it wasn't as bad anymore, Narcissa made it very easy to hate her when she wanted you to.  
  
"If any of you ever tell anyone of this, I'll make sure you are stripped of your influence and you will never be seen again." Narcissa whispered treacherously.  
  
"Oh please Cissa, everyone already knows. We figured it out a while ago but didn't have the nerve to ask. Even Lucius knows, and he has his own Mistress as well. It's well known you two cheat on each other." Céline drawled uninterestedly. Narcissa looked murderously at Elena and then Céline.  
  
"Well, what did you wish to talk about Narcissa?" Elena hastily changed the subject.  
  
"Oh, yes. I wanted to say dinner will be served was in an hour and a half, so you could get changed and what not. Well I expect you'll be there… Now on to finding Severus, Have you any idea as to where to find that cynical wretch? Because I certainly am at a loss for ideas." Narcissa said jokingly, Severus had always been the one lightheartedly teased the most out of their group while they were in school.  
  
"Have you tried the study's or the libraries? Lucius has labs in the dungeons still, right? Maybe he's down there researching or brewing something… Other than those area's, I have no idea where he could be." Elena said thoughtfully and ignored Narcissa's glower, it seemed to look like it was working.  
  
"Knowing him, he'll probably be in the dungeons, brewing something. I'll try there." Narcissa shook her head and got up.  
  
"Come on, Comrades let us go find that meticulous friend of ours and drag him up from his work. He has done far too much for today, and is making us seem idle." Narcissa said walking to the door.  
  
"Yes, and we can't have anyone thinking we're lazy or we would have to prove them wrong!" Céline said smirking at Narcissa. They left, Petunia taking the dress with her. The door closed after them, and Severus slithered out from under the bed. He stood up and stared at her. Elena gazed back wordlessly. They stood in that staring contest for a few moments and then finally, Severus stopped the childish game and spoke.  
  
"I suppose I should be leaving so they can find me in the dungeons working." He said breaking his glance at her and turning to the door.  
  
"I suppose you should…" Elena replied. And then walked over to him. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He reacted back, putting his arms around her waist, and pulling her back in.  
  
There have been six great kisses since 1642 B.C. when Saul and Delilah Korn's inadvertent discovery swept across western civilization. (Before then couples hooked thumbs.) And the precise rating of kisses is a terribly difficult thing, often leading to great controversy, because although everyone agrees with the formula of affection times purity times intensity times duration, no one has ever been completely satisfied with how much weight each element should receive. But on any system, there are six that everyone agrees deserves full marks.  
  
Well, this one left them all behind.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Now if any of you can locate the almost direct quote from S. Morgenstern's Classic fairytale, The Princess Bride, I will award 20 house points (to Slytherin of course). The song that was Luckily on the radio when Severus turned it, was "Didn't leave nobody but the baby," Sang by Gillian Welch, Allison Krauss and Emmylou Harris, (in my opinion marginally funny but not great {it didn't have Alan Rickman in it!!!)) in the movie, "O' Brother where art thou?" The song seemed to fit, like the passage, "You and me and the devil makes three don't need no other lovin' baby", Elena, Severus, and Voldemort are at sort of Arthurian love triangle, Severus is a Deatheater (knight), Voldemort is the Dark Lord (king), and Elena is Voldemort's consort (Queen): See there is method to my madness! Sorry about this being soo late but I had to write a Historical-Fiction novel about an event in American history for my Social studies class, it was only supposed to be 8 pages well unfortunately it ended up 13, also I was college visiting with my sister who's going to school at Penn state university. And then there was Prom shopping to help pick out the dress. And then my grandparents visited, it's been a long month!!! Well next part with the meeting comes out two weeks and sorry the Deatheater meeting is not included in this chapter but I thought that that would make it too long. Here below are my thank yous to everyone:  
  
Chained Dove: Thanks for the help and support and all the friendship, I really appreciate it and I just got around to fully reading "Angels" it was very, very "1984's"-esque  
  
Dru: thank you for being my beta and your story was very elegant, at captured almost exactly the Snape attitude. Thank you  
  
Silent Str. (or black tigress): thanks I'll talk to you later.  
  
Gabnif- thank you I hope you still like where this is going.  
  
Shadow girl-I know, I love cliffhangers too.  
  
To all of my readers: Thank you for reading this and not murdering me for not posting yet. Please review after this chapter; I could use some moral support.  
  
Ciao!  
  
Auroress 13 


	7. And Death Shall have No Dominion

Chapter Six: And Death shall have no Dominion  
  
"Through Me is the way into the doleful city; Through Me the way into the Eternal Pain; Through Me the way among people lost. Justice moved my High Maker; Divine Power made me, Wisdom Supreme, and Primal Love. Before me were no things created, but eternal; and eternal I endure: Leave all hope, Ye that enter."  
  
–Dante, The Divine Comedy, The Inferno, Canto Ш pg.24 1-7  
  
   
  
They finally parted after that fervent kiss, and caught their breath. Severus rested his forehead on hers and stared deep into her eyes, as if to questioning, 'Are you really here? Or did Lucius drug my breakfast for fun again?'  
  
She smiled at him briefly, kissed him and stared back. Assuring him and herself, that yes, this was real. At least she hoped so. Once again today, the feeling of complete peace and utter bliss that just being held by him  flowed through her.  
  
But this time the feeling was to be broken away from her gently, and more peaceably that a few moments ago.  
  
"While I hate and utterly loathe this sentence, it's still regrettably true. I have to leave." His eyes turned vacant once more, losing the conviction and the passion that those exacting, beautiful obsidian eyes held just seconds earlier. Elena winced, but said nothing. Finally after a few more seconds Elena sighed, straightened his hair, kissed him on his forehead and then let go.  
  
"Well, you better get going. Otherwise, the vultures might get suspicious." Elena said uneasily.  
  
He nodded curtly and kissed her on her forehead then swept out of the room, his black cape billowing behind him.  
  
Now it was time to get ready for tonight. Elena winced, that dress that Petunia borrowed would have been perfect, now she had actually to look for a fitting dress.  
  
She walked to the open closet, flick and swish the light was on. Starting at the beginning of the closet she took a look at it. There was a nasty looking scarlet corset dress, where the neckline actually started at the bottom of the ribcage. That was definitely NOT what she was going to wear tonight.  
  
The next dress was a little better it was a thin red dress that had a more conservative neckline, it was nice enough but Voldemort's favorite color was green so it would do well to keep that in mind for tonight.  
  
The next little number was a voluminous pink dress, and it was hideous. There were little neon pink flowers on it embroidered at the bottom of the skirt and it made her want to gag. She quickly shoved that, and on to the next one.  
  
The next dress was well, nice. Nice but not appropriate. Something you would wear to maybe a wedding or a funeral, not the typical "Your going to be made the Dark Lord's Bride, and according to him, Queen of the universe".  
  
The following dress was… Appropriate but not stunning. It was merely appropriate.  
  
Finally The Dress came up, it was a sheer silver-azure dress that hid as much as it revealed. Now this was a dress she could work with. She nodded in approval, took it off the closet rack, and went back into her room. She laid the dress on her bed and went over to her trunk in the corner.  
  
Opened it and went looking for her brooch, it had been a family heirloom passed down from Mother to Eldest daughter. Elena's mother had not been the eldest in the family but her Aunt Mary-Beth had never been married so she had passed it on to her when she turned 16. Aunt Mary-Beth had been the only family she had had left after her parents were assassinated, so after living with her for many summers Aunt Mary-Beth had remarked, when she presented her with it, that she was like a Daughter to her anyway. Elena prayed that she wasn't completely disappointed with her, she must be so ashamed now, having harbored her for a few days prior to her arrest. She must be so embarrassed because of her.  
  
Well, one thing she did know was that Mother was proud of her. Shannon Struthers had been a diplomat and knew everything had its cost. Information, well, that had the highest cost of all. Her parents had been, well, Slytherins. They had played the game of diplomacy and politics all of their lives. Her mother in particular had played every game there was, especially the "Oh please help me, I'm just a mother who's trying to protect her daughter, Please!!!" That game was her best. They had never been very close, they were always on business trips or working so she never truly knew her parents. After coming back from Russia, her father had been promoted to one of the wizarding world's most influential jobs, Minister of Foreign Affairs. Often as part of the job he and her mother were needed for intricate and well-planned accords. Shannon Struthers was the mistress of plans and cunning, as well as ambition. She oozed charm and charisma, often she could trick any unwary diplomat to his country's loss in a deal, but most often her beguiling wiles were directed where they were supposed to be, at her father.  
  
She found a small deep emerald oval surrounded by a small silver serpent that snaked around the emerald holding it. Her Aunt used to tell her it very well might have belonged to Salazar Slytherin's daughter, Cordelia Slytherin Struthers. As a bed time story one summer in her first year, Aunt Mary-Beth had revealed that the brooch had mysterious powers in emergencies and that if you wore it you would always be safe. She also told that the brooch was not the only amulet he had made for his children. There were three in all. He made a brooch for his eldest and married daughter, Cordelia. He constructed a necklace for his eldest son, Thomas to wear in battle, as he was an Auror. Finally a chastity belt for his youngest daughter, Catherine, to wear till she was married "Salazar had a tendency to get a little over protective when it came to his daughters, but all fathers have that problem", her Aunt Mary-Beth used to say. It had been said that all of them had protective aspects. Thomas had never received his Orb because he had died in battle with Muggles who had tried to set fire to a young witch. The young witch had been putting up a temporary garden for her aconite to grow for werewolf protection and she had accidentally misaimed and hit one of her neighbor's houses, which suddenly grew an alarming rate that night. Salazar had heard of this and was livid with rage. He started a campaign to drive the Muggle-borns from the school and had an argument with Gryffindor over it. This led to Salazar leaving the school and vowing to have revenge upon the Muggles who had killed his son, with later generations.  
  
But that was just a silly bedtime story. It, like the brooch, had been passed down mother to daughter for generations. She put the brooch next to the dress on the bed and got up. Elena walked into the bathroom for a shower; she had barely over an hour before dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Elena stood at stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, her eyes carefully scrutinizing the outfit. The elegant blue dress was rather flattering on her figure, and the color complimented her eyes' deep sapphire hues. The outfit looked beautiful but there was one problem yet to be tackled, her hair.  
  
Her hair was a sort of mix between frizzy and straight. That medium which ended up when dry, pin straight but select portions frizzed up in retaliation to conformity. Unfortunately those portions never stayed the same. Once she got around to finally smoothing one down, another one popped right up.  
  
She looked down at the sink and pondered a while. Suddenly it came to her, the potion. It was still in her trunk from last time she was in this place, right next to the angelica tea, which she needed before tonight anyway. 'Magic can't do everything, but I'd rather not have any surprises for the moment, especially as far as Voldemort is concerned.' The angelica tea was an abortive potion and herbal remedy for insomnia and to induce the menstrual period, or otherwise cause an abortion. She had used it in the old days to keep him from having an heir, he just thought he was impotent from all of the dark arts, and numerous dealings with the dark he had made or done.  
  
She opened her trunk once more and found her hair potion and tea. She took the potion and poured it in her hand. She smoothed it over her hair and luckily enough found a magical blow dryer under the sink. She dried her hair and checked it in the mirror. It was perfect, nothing was sticking up and it looked perfectly tousled.  
  
She went over to the sink and warmed the water for tea. The infusion would keep her calm and hopefully would keep her from more sleepless nights. Sleep was imperative to thinking and to keep on your toes. She infused the tea with the hot water in a small cup left in the bathroom and drank. It smelled sweet and fragrant, the taste however was a little caustic.  
  
She drank it all, and washed out the cup. Leaving it upside-down on the counter, She left the bathroom and went over to the bed where the brooch lay. She sat down next to it and it picked up. Shifting it in her hand and turning it over and over again she stared at the back, which had inscribed in it a phrase.  
  
My love for you, Daughter, is eternal. And so is this charms potency, for all future generations this shall last.  
  
Your Father,  
  
Salazar Slytherin ∞  
  
This was bizarre to Elena. She had never seen that before on the brooch. Not ever. Very strange. Well there was no time to analyze this now, dinner was in about fifteen minutes and tonight's dinner, being her first one back into the fold was more of a social event than a functional meal. Elena put the brooch on the front of her dress just at the center of the bottom of her neckline. It would serve a double purpose tonight, Comfort and strength from her family, as well as ornamental functions.  
  
She took one last look in the mirror to check her appearance and then left for the main dinning hall in Malfoy manor.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner started slowly, she sat at Voldemort's left, with Charles Crabbe to her left and Lucius across from her. Lucius was ogling her bosom, as always, thankfully Narcissa and Voldemort weren't paying close attention to him. The real job at these social dinners, and even some of the functional ones, were to keep whichever male Crabbe or Goyle from groping her underneath the table. Thankfully, Severus sat next to Crabbe, and Severus was known to be an informant when the price was right. So Crabbe was intelligent enough to realize he could get any edge wise, especially so close to the Dark Lord.  
  
Severus was especially careful to act cold to anyone who spoke to him, even Lucius. 'And to think just two hours ago that cold hard man I see now to my left, held me in his arms and kissed my tears away… I really do love him with all of my heart, every single fiber and strain that I have left, I love him. So I must keep strong, for him, for us, for the world that is at stake if I fail…' Elena took a bite of the gradually cooling lemon-rosemary chicken, and sipped from her glass of nettle wine. Tonight she must be strong...  
  
* * *  
  
"Into my bosom enter thou, and so breathe as when thou drewest Marsyas from out what sheathed his limbs. O divine Virtue, if thou dost so far lend thyself to me, that I make manifest the shadow of the blessed realm imprinted on my brain, Come Now my fellows, Here must all distrust be left; all cowardice must here be dead." Voldemort stepped out of the shadows from which he stood and presented himself to the new initiates. They were but children, and Elena was amongst them. Calming the far too young to be here, and the scared. These were children, not Death Eaters, the youngest looked to be almost thirteen. Their disgusting parents, they had sacrificed their children to the Snake-lord and at such an early age. How dare they send him children, innocents who had not a clue as to what their Daddies and Mummies had gotten them into!  
  
Now Lucius spoke from under his hood and mask. "Any applicant who wishes to withdraw at this point may still leave. But be warned, any talk of this or of the fold shall be punished by death." Lucius whispered menacingly, the children were too scared to have talked of this anywhere else anyway.  
  
"Come, Come and be absolved of the impurity that has befouled you daily. The protection of those Muggles who have so harmed our kind for centuries must be eradicated! They who in olden times, and still even now burn us for what we were born must feel the wrath. Dumbledore and the Ministry have no idea what it is like in the real world, where Muggles kill and harm our kind just because we are what we are! We should no longer hide in the darkness; we are the rightful heirs to this earth now! We are a race; a race superior to them and it should be made known! We are the Virtue, the Justice and the executioners of the Divine Will. Why? Why, I ask you, must we hide ourselves from such a weak, inept and unjust of a race? It's time for justice to prevail! Come fellows and be absolved!" Voldemort gestures toward a wading pond to his right. They had used the Malfoy's manor for this meeting, which had started an hour after sunset. Elena and the new initiates were led into the wading pond. She shivered slightly at the temperature of the pond. It was cold and clean feeling. Elena dived under the water for a moment, feeling the water wash over her and envelop her every sense. It was calming to feel this in such chaos. She surfaced and walked back out of the pool, leading the pledges out of the pond.  
  
Lucius led them to another site where a huge bonfire was stationed. There at the bonfire stood Walden MacNair, a thick, grim looking man that held the brand of the Deatheaters over the fire. Behind the fire stood Voldemort, so as to seem like he was in the fire. He started to speak gaining intensity and volume,  
  
"And death shall have no dominion.  
  
Dead men naked they shall be one  
  
With the man in the wind and the west moon;  
  
When their bones are picked clean and the clean bones gone,  
  
They shall have stars at elbow and foot;  
  
Though they go mad they shall be sane,  
  
Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again,  
  
Though Lovers be lost love shall not;  
  
And death shall have no dominion." He ended in a loud thunderous voice. The fire flickered and crackled with the last few lines. Voldemort's face was defiant in the shadowy light that shone over his face. He had beaten death. Death had No dominion.  
  
"Form a circle shoulder to shoulder facing the fire," said Walden MacNair.  
  
Lucius stepped back out of the shadows again. He offered his arm to Elena. She took his arm and he led her to the Dark Lord. Next To the Dark Lord stood a new brand. One different from the regular Deatheater, it was a rose blooming from a skull.  
  
"We will begin the branding of new initiates." They branded the children and only one cried out, she was a slight thing, very pale and small. She looked and acted to be about seventeen maybe eighteen, but she was soo small and delicate looking.  
  
"Elena Struthers, Approach me," Voldemort instructed. Elena approached him, curtsied and then knelt at his feet. She kissed the hem of his robes and held her head down. Her eyes lifted up to his and she smirked at him. Through her body echoed the feeling of falling into a black, never-ending abyss.  
  
"Rise Elena Struthers, it is time for your branding. Do you promise to serve me, and the Deatheaters as you have previously? Do you swear to be my Consort and to be the Mother to the Death Eaters as I am their Father?" He took her chin and pulled it to his face as she stood up.  
  
'This is for everyone's sake; I will not fail this time. I WILL NOT FAIL.' She looked Voldemort straight in his eyes and replied in absolute conviction,  
  
"I do, with every fiber in my body." 'I shall destroy you, I will bring you down and beat you over the head with the arms that you now own, and with every last breath I shall devastate you and your plans.' She added silently.  
  
"Bring me the brand," Voldemort commanded. Avery took the brands from the fire where MacNair had placed them earlier during the branding of the other initiates. Voldemort grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Elena bit her tongue, and braced herself for what was next. Her left arm was held out and the brand was thrust into her forearm. It burned and sizzled, She felt the brand dig and burn all the way into her bones.  
  
She tasted blood.  
  
* * *  
  
   
  
Elena was shoved up against a wall. Voldemort's hands wandered all over her body as he shoved his thin tongue and probed her mouth. The feeling was an indescribable mix of revulsion and power. The power of him, of it all, was intoxicating. Tonight she would not risk extracting information. She could not risk it.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Authors Note: I took the ultimate personality test on e-mode in Elena's character, well here's the result:  
  
Elena, you're an Observer!  
  
That means you're even keel and don't care about drawing attention to yourself. Chances are you're more than willing to sit back and simply go with the flow. You're a born mediator and get along in most situations by relying on your unusually sensitive intuition. (Isn't that true…)  
  
We know that you're probably not into serious soul searching. We have divined that at a party, you prefer to sit on the couch and watch the spectacle instead of being an active participant.  
  
  
  
That's funny huh? Very fitting for her. I myself, well I'm shark; I have a robust love of life, which is news to me. Anyway I forgot to say in the last chapter I took an idea from Riley's "Pawn to Queen" a very beautiful piece of art that I wish would be finished as it's in it's 29th chapter. So read it she's an awesome writer who I really need to email the chapter to… anyway I hope you liked this one, it's a bit darker than the other chapters but this is a dark themed story. I have another story planned for the summer, "The Sisterhood of the Phoenix" a story based around a little girl going from muggle priestess in training Hogwarts studentreluctant Heroine. It shall be truly interesting to even me, to see myself writing a truly G or Pg rated story, considering I have very little ability to even live a PG rated life. Well wish me luck, because I'm going to need it to succeed at writing that story!! Also between now and June 1st I am going on Hiatus so Sorry I just have a lot going on. (just for a warning, if I don't finish the story this summer, I will be on Hiatus in the fall as well from August to the end of November, Why? Because I'm in marching Band{10th on the east coast!!!!!! [out of 500 or more]} so sorry!!) The poem "And Death Shall have no Dominion," was by Dylan Thomas, and I intermittently quoted Dante's Inferno and Paradiso during the death eater meeting. Well Read and Review  
  
Here are my thank you's for this chapter:  
  
Rochelle: Hey I can't Wait till the next chapter of Dying of the light, yet again thank you for the review… I hope you like this next part!!  
  
Dru: You are the great thanks!!!  
  
Ash Paux: Thanks please keep reading And I hope you liked this!!  
  
Mary Jane: LOL I just got the joke in your name… don't mind me sometimes I'm slow on the uptake… though not usually. Anyway I answered your review… don't tell anyone!!!  
  
Chained Dove: thanks for taking the time to read and be a friend… Thanks  
  
Gabnif: Hope you liked this part, and I'll keep on writing them as long as you still review them!  
  
All of my Wonderful readers: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY!!!!!!! NOW GO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auroress 13  
  
Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. 


	8. Dulce et Decorum

Chapter Seven: Dulce et Decorum  
  
Warning: This chapter contains some very graphic scenes, anyone under an age where they can deal with it maturely should leave…. now! This chapter will be the only one that's NC-17, so skip this one if you can't handle it. It's not really plot important.  
  
  
  
Little red riding-hood went to the forest to seek her grandmother's house and strayed the beaten path. The farther she in the woods she came, the louder the whispers of the hiding Wolf. Finally she struggled away from the lust-filled and beguiling whispers of the Big-Bad Wolf and found the beaten path once more. But the Big-Bad Wolf had gotten there earlier and eaten her. Disguising himself as her grandmother, he seduced the young girl and then at the last moment devoured her whole. A nearby woodsman heard and caught the Big-Bad Wolf. He cut from the belly of the Wolf, Little red riding-hood and her grandmother. Thus saving the day for little red riding- hood.  
  
Too bad some of us aren't fortunate enough to save us. Some Little red riding-hoods must take the knife and cut themselves from the belly of the Big-Bad Wolf. And sometimes that Big-Bad Wolf isn't so big and bad.  
  
Elena stared at the deep, lush green of the canopy overhead. She closed her eyes and tried to lose herself. Tried to fight the overwhelming feeling of disgust and… and pain. Not a physical pain, but this pain was deeper, duller. A more sickening feeling that coursed through her. The feeling had long since been there but it had been reopened.  
  
He lay next to her on his side, staring at her body. He traced every feature of her breasts and smiled a cruel feral smile. A smile she knew well.  
  
Her traced a path to her lips and raised an eyebrow. "Up for another?" his red eyes gleamed with a wraithlike glow. She thought quickly for an excuse of any kind but none came to her.  
  
"Mmmm…Aren't I always," Elena silently swallowed the sickness that threatened to grab her and drag her to the bathroom and wretch.  
  
She turned her mind to something else as she climbed on to Voldemort's body and caressed with feigned wanton. 'Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori, it is sweet and noble to die for one's country.' She mock moaned as he ran his hands through her hair and jerked her down for a kiss.  
  
Again as she methodically stroked his skeletal body, she searched for a thought to pull her mind away from the scene. Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori. Come on Elena pull yourself together. You have to do this, for everyone. Dumbledore needs this knowledge; he needs it more than he wants to let on.  
  
  
  
Voldemort put his hands on her hips and pushed her onto the bed. He pinned her on her back underneath him and whispered something intangible in her ear. His slashed nose rattled and vibrated with each shallow fast breath. Then he pierced her.  
  
He thrust into her pitilessly and Elena moaned at first in pain, which she quickly turned to a lustful sound. She could not afford his doubt in her about anything. He dug his nails into her waist and thrust deeper. It hurt so badly. He licked her neck and then bit in. He licked the blood up and slowed down his thrusts  
  
After a few moments he sped up to a hard forceful tempo once more and Elena screamed out loudly. Thrusting with him now to make this quicken so he could leave. He sped up more and then finally in one piling drive he finished. His rolled off of her and his shallow gasping slowed, and finally deepened to a slow and steady breath.  
  
Elena waited for what seemed like hours until she finally heard frail snoring. He was asleep. Elena moved quietly into a sitting position. She tried to get out of the bed for a moment as if fearing that he was awake. Gathering all of her courage she got up and abruptly he awoke and grabbed her wrist. He had her in a deathly tight grasp.  
  
"Where are you going?" He demanded suspiciously. Elena desperately tried to recover her wits.  
  
"I ah, had to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." She smirked at him, barely containing the panic and fear that had spread through her. He let go of her wrist, and smirked wickedly.  
  
"Alright," He drawled, and turned over on his side. Falling asleep once more. She sighed inwardly and pressed her lips together. Finally, she got up, went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Elena laid her back up against the door and bit her lip. She gasped for breath, slid down the back of the door and sat shaking with sobs.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus sat at his desk in his quarters at Hogwarts. His head was in his hands, his elbows propped up on the tabletop. A torch on the wall crackled and seared. The room was cold even in the heat of summer  
  
* * *  
  
It was midnight. How time had passed so slowly here, was beyond knowledge. Elena had slipped out of the bathroom. Mercifully, he had still been asleep. She stole out of her bedroom and out into the night air, back into the garden. All was quiet. All were asleep. Elena stood there just breathing in the night air.  
  
"Stars whirling through the inky round;  
  
Power hiding from the light,  
  
Black curling on the darkened ground;  
  
Secrets biding in the night;  
  
Ebon treasures and the owl's sweet cry;  
  
Haunting forces of the deep,  
  
Misty measures of the circling sky,  
  
Daunting courses that you keep:  
  
Come to me with your shadowed light!  
  
Fill me with your power!  
  
Enfold me with your might!  
  
Be here at this mystic hour!" Elena whispered hoarsely. She stayed a few seconds gathering all the power and strength that was summoned. The power slowly drained into her. The air tonight was warm and spicy with power. The stars in the sky were rather dim tonight. It was no night for the rites, especially with her energy so dangerously low. Elena swept back into the manor and into her bedroom. There was a shadow over Voldemort's face. She couldn't see whether he was awake or not, silently she prayed for him to be deeply asleep.  
  
"Where were you?" A hard dark voice came. Elena's heart pounded a mile a minute, she must think quickly…  
  
* * *  
  
Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers… If you want the end to this I must get 5 reviews to finish the scene 


	9. Sorry everybody... but...

Author's Note: Everyone who followed this story, I'm sorry. I only have about a month or so freedom left, and I want to dedicate that to another story that Have brewing in my head. That, and I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to end this series. As Chained Dove has now told me, I'm growing as a writer and I thank everyone who followed this series, but as I have just noticed when I reread this entire story. My writing of this blows, the idea was only a marginal idea, and Elena skirts on a Mary-sue. T'was a fine line that I walked and well apparently I have gone a little too far on one side. I hope you all understand, it's not that I don't love her as a character, but it me not her. (Lol I never thought I could use that line on something other than a boyfriend!) I need some time for myself, and I've met a new idea. This Idea is funnier, it doesn't take a bad mood in order to write it and Severus is a much more important character, because it centers on him entirely. I know it feels like I'm abandoning Elena for Severus, but that's not it at all, I'm just changing my genre from angst, sad, depression-ridden spy story to funny, happy, and a lot more in character for Severus. Really it's all for Severus, he's the man I dream of when I sleep and the man I wish was real. ^-^ ^sigh^ Although, if Remus Lupin was real. well obviously EVERY woman alive would run up and ask him to marry her, so I'll just stick to Severus, there's slightly less competition (only slightly) and plus he's the man for me, tall, dark, sarcastic, sadistic, mysterious. anyway I'm off topic now. Umm if any of you readers would like to finish the story you have my blessings, if you want to steal her as a character for something else ask first but you'd be very welcome to, ummm I doubt anyone would want to do any of these things but if so go ahead. Other than that. sorry I can't finish this or even attempt to, I have about two other stories needing attention, so sorry, feel free to flame me if you must.  
  
Sorry everyone!!!!! My other muses now are calling, if you really want I have three other stories I'm working on, one's a one hit story called "Much ado about Chocolate" featuring my four of my favorite men, The Weasley twins, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Ohhh the joy of writing a comedy after this one! ^-^ hilarity shall become him!  
  
Seconds a more disturbing longer story I plan about 13 parts and a sequel or two or three. New character, more symbolism and Very involved with Paganism and old magic, if any of these things offend you, don't read it, I don't want you to and you would have a problem with Elena too because she's follows the welsh tradition of wicca and thus why she says Blessed be to Dumbledore, blessed be is a pagan/wiccan salutation. And the third story is probably going to bomb, don't bother.  
  
Sorry about canceling this story but. I couldn't finish. 


End file.
